I Will Not Say Goodbye
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: Something precious was stolen from Wufei and the other former Gundam pilots. What will they do when they find it again? Inspired by A Father's Fight by Slytherin Mafia and Serenity Rayne
1. Chapter 1

I Will Not Say Goodbye

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing

Summary: Something precious was stolen from Wufei and the other former Gundam pilots. What will they do when they find it again? Inspired by A Father's Fight by Slytherin Mafia and Serenity Rayne

AN: Okay, so here's the weekly update. I know, new story, my bad... not sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest edition to my fics.

Prologue

"Well, its goodbye for real, buddy," Duo Maxwell held a detonation device in front of his face and pressed the trigger, causing all three Gundams: Deathscythe, Heavyarms, and Sandrock; to explode.

"I've once again become nameless," the unibanged teen sighed.

"Trowa sounds fine to me," Quatre Raberba Winner looked over at him with a grin. "Why not keep it, Trowa?"

"Names are something other people give ya," the braided teen put his hands on his hips. "There's no point wasting time worrying. What's important is that we have a place to call home, right?"

"Yeah," Trowa smiled. "You're right, Duo?"

"Hey!" a voice called from behind the trio. "You boys need a lift?"

In tandem, the three Gundam pilots turned to look at the speaker. It was a woman, in her early twenties, with short cropped black hair with the bangs hanging carelessly over one of her grey-blue eyes. She was clad in a brown and black uniform that all Preventers were required to wear. She was also casually leaning on a jeep, which she must have pulled up when the mechas were being destroyed, otherwise they would've heard her approach.

"Naw, that's okay, Noin," Duo grinned. "Think we can manage on our own, thanks."

"It's not really optional, Duo," Lucrencia Noin chuckled. "Lady Une has requested to see you in her office."

"Of course," the blond of the group nodded, moving toward the jeep. "Who are we to refuse the Head of Preventers?"

888888

Wufei Chang walked calmly away from the ruins of his finally destroyed Gundam. Fifty yards away, a car was idling, apparently waiting for him. As he approached the open topped Preventers Jeep, the driver stood and waved him over. Of course, it just had to be her.

"Wufei!" Sally Po, also known as Agent Waters of the Preventers, called. "Lady Une sent me to pick you up."

The Chinese teen nodded and deftly leapt into the passenger seat. As Sally took off, he leaned back in his seat, arms folded across his chest, and closed his eyes. It was finally time for him to stop fighting and go home. Home, where _he_ was waiting.

It didn't take them long to reach the Preventers main branch. Once the vehicle had stopped, Wufei jumped out and made his way inside. He bypassed the front desk and headed straight for the elevators and toward the only thing that gave his life meaning any more.

At the proper floor, he exited the elevator and entered the far office, the one belonging to the Head of Preventers herself.

"Ba… ba…" he was greeted by the voice he'd longed to hear for the past couple months while he'd been undercover for Une. "Ba… ba…"

"Shen," a smile crossed Wufei's face as he made a beeline for the playpen set up in the corner and lifted the little boy into his arms, hugging him close. "I missed you, baby."

"Ba," the chibi cuddled closer into the former Shenlong pilot's chest.

"And here I thought he just wanted a bottle," Lady Une's words caused Wufei to turn to look at the woman seated behind the desk. "Please, have a seat, Wufei. The others will be here shortly. I need to have a talk with all five of you before you leave."

Onyx eyes rolled in annoyance, but he sat down anyway, shifting his son so he could see him fully. His expression softened exponentially as he ran his hand over the chibi's wayward black locks. The expressive green eyes shifted to meet jaded black. A grin broke across the boy's face as he lifted his little hand and tapped it lightly against Wufei's face. The smile was back in full force as the Chinese teen caught the hand and brought it to his mouth, biting lightly on the tiny fingers with his lips drawn over his teeth. Shen squealed in delight as he pulled his hand free, then stuck it right back in.

888888

Trowa Barton walked sedately behind the other two former pilots as they made their way into the Preventer building and to the meeting with Lady Une. He was silently hoping that she had gathered the other two pilots as well. He would never admit it aloud, but he was hoping to see Wufei again.

He had been intrigued by the Chinese pilot ever since their first meeting during the war, at New Edwards. His passion and fire had driven him to follow him to assassinate Treize Khushrenada. He should have realized it after they had failed and he'd taken the other back to the circus, but he hadn't. The utter despair that had surrounded Wufei had been almost heartbreaking to watch, and all Trowa wanted to do was remove that pain by any means necessary, but he'd held himself in check.

They had parted company after that and he didn't see the fiery Shenlong pilot again until he'd been undercover at the Lunar Base. He would admit, at least to himself, that he had used his influence within OZ to have a private meeting with him, after he had been captured. He didn't regret, nor could he forget, the stolen hours and nights they had spent together at that time. Even when he had gotten amnesia, he always remembered the feel of the other in his arms, the spill of inky black hair mused from their activities splayed across his chest as his head rested against his shoulder.

While he had amnesia, he had brushed it off as a dream or even a fantasy, once he had been reunited with the Asian teen. Once his memories returned, he knew it was truth, but he couldn't purse what they had shared, what with the chaos of the constant battles they were fighting. Afterward, Wufei had disappeared. It wasn't until he had seen him again in Mariemaya's camp that he knew for certain. He was in love with Wufei Chang, and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him.

"Aww, isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Duo's voice cut through his musings.

Sitting in one of the chairs in front of Une's desk was the object of his thoughts, only he had a child on his lap. And while the picture was more than he could put into words, it did make him wonder where the child had come from. Who were his parents? And more to the point, why was he with Wufei?

"So, Fei," the braided teen plopped down next to him, "who's the brat? Kinda looks like Noin, so her and Zechs'? Or maybe he's Une and Treize's?"

"If you must know, Maxwell," dark eyes narrowed into a glare as he focused on the other, "this is _my_ son, Shen Chang."

"No shit," the former Deathscythe pilot's mouth fell open in shock. "Who's the mom? Sally?"

Trowa's stomach seemed to drop at the new development. Wufei had… moved on? He had obviously wanted nothing more to do with him. But then again, why would he want to be with him? All their interactions had been instigated by him after all, he'd not really given the other much chance to turn him away.

"Shut up, Duo," a voice said from the doorway.

All eyes turned to the doorway, where two more people had just arrived: A tall, long haired blond with piercing light blue eyes, and a shorter, shaggy haired brunet with cold Prussian blue eyes.

"Heero!" Duo jumped up and almost bowled the other teen over. "Ya made it!"

"Get off me," Heero rolled his eyes, disentangling himself from the braided menace, and making his way over to the chair next to Wufei. "How is he? He missed you."

"He's fine," Wufei smiled faintly. "Thank you, Heero, for taking care of him for me while I was away."

"He's a good baby," the former Wing pilot held his hands out for the chibi, who happily transferred over. "Hello, Shen."

"Ji," the little boy babbled happily, reaching out for Heero's face.

"Wait," Duo once again broke up the moment. "You and Heero aren't together, are you?"

"Enough," Lady Une's voice cut through the air like a knife.

Trowa wished she hadn't interrupted. He desperately wanted the answers Duo was fishing for. He could've accepted that Wufei had moved on with a female, there were just some things that couldn't be replaced, but Heero? Why would he replace him for Heero?

"Now," he shook his head as Une continued speaking, "I called all of you here for a reason, you can all catch up afterward. Anyway, in light of recent events, I have decided that it would be in everyone's best interest that the five of you become members of the Preventers. Now, two of you have already given me your answer, so Duo, Trowa, Quatre, what do you say?"

"I will help if you need me," Quatre shook his head, his hand hovering over his heart. "However, I cannot become a full time agent. My sisters are insisting I finish my education and then take over as head of Winner Enterprises."

"That is understandable," she nodded. It was quite a stretch asking one of the richest men in the galaxy to drop everything and work for her. She then turned her attention to the other two.

"I'll do it," Trowa answered, his eyes locked on the back of Wufei's head. Maybe if he stuck around, he could figure out what was going on and possibly win him back. And if not, he'd make sure Heero made him very happy, or he'd answer to him.

"Sure, why not?" Duo shrugged. "Got nothing better to do."

"Very well," she pushed to her feet, "if you two will come with me, there are some forms and things to take care of. The rest of you are free to go."

* * *

Ammie: I know, I know, another story started by me... In my defense this one has been waiting in the wings for years now, it just took me awhile to get around to figuring out where I was going with it. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I Will Not Say Goodbye

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Merry Christmas Eve!

AN: On the 11th day of Christmas, I cut a chapter in half because it was starting to run away from me. So, here is the next installment of I Will Not Say Goodbye. Next chapter will start introducing the HP cast, but that's then and this is now. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Heart of the Matter

Once the three of them had gone, Wufei got to his feet and gathered his son back into his arms. With a brief, silent conversation with Heero, he turned toward the door. Before he could make his escape, however, the little blond Arabian stepped into his path.

"Wufei," he said quietly, his hand clutching his shirt above his heart, "please don't go. We just reunited, please don't take that away from us. Besides, Duo may be crass and a bit insensitive, but he cares, and he just wants to know what happened. We all care about you, and the fact that you have a child now only increases that, it doesn't lessen it."

"I told you so," Heero got to his feet as well. "The others understand. We would never turn on you."

"It's not just that and you know it, Heero," dark eyes snapped in irritation, as he pulled the chibi closer.

"You're going to have to tell him," blue eyes bore into black. "He has a right to know, as does Shen. Or does your sense of justice start and end with violence."

"Fine," the former Shenlong pilot's shoulders deflated dejectedly.

"Besides, he's back now, it's only fitting that you work things out."

"I said fine," Wufei snapped, causing the chibi in his arms to start violently.

"Ba," tears welled in the vivid green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shen," he took a deep breath, and began soothing his son. "Daddy's not mad at you."

"Are you as confused as I am, Quatre?" Zechs asked, so only the little Arabian could hear.

"I think I'm starting to understand," Quatre frowned thoughtfully. "I've done some reading recently, and I've discovered that it's possible, though rare, for a couple of the same sex to conceive, if they both have strong magic."

"I know that," pale blue eyes rolled in mild annoyance, he better than anyone understood that fact, and if he hadn't the Phoenix Magical Hospital in the Sanq Kingdom had explained it all to him recently. "But I don't think that explains what's going on."

"Zechs, please, you can't be that dense," a hand ran through the golden hair. "I have a feeling that Shen's other parent is Duo or Trowa, unless there's something you're not telling me."

"But that is exceedingly rare magic," the former Lightning Count shook his head. "And no, I did not sleep with Wufei."

"Would you two stop speculating?" Heero's voice cut across their quiet conversation. "We should go meet up with the others and take this somewhere else."

"Right," Quatre smiled nervously at being caught out, glad that Wufei's attention seemed to be focused solely on the chibi in his arms. "I'll… I'll call for someone to pick us up. And I'll arrange lodging."

Heero gave a single nod before turning his attention to Wufei, who had finally gotten Shen calmed down, and almost asleep if the thumb in his mouth was any indication. The two blonds followed his gaze and couldn't help the softening of their expressions at the peaceful sight.

"He is cute, Wufei," the former Sandrock pilot smiled.

"Thank you," the Chinese teen nodded. "We should go though. If we don't, the onnas around here will become unbearable."

"Of course," Quatre laughed. "We wouldn't want that."

The four of them made their way to the front entrance, where a car was already waiting for them. Duo and Trowa joined them a few minutes later, and they made their way to the house Quatre had arranged for them. Silence permeated the car and no one seemed willing to break it, especially since the infant was currently fast asleep in the backseat.

Once they reached their destination, they all made their way into the house, Wufei once again carrying his son. Quatre led them into a sitting room where there were refreshments waiting for them. When most everyone was seated, the former Shenlong pilot handed the chibi to Heero.

"Trowa," he turned to the unibanged teen, "can we talk? In private?"

"Of course," the former Heavyarms pilot nodded, slightly confused.

The two of them left the sitting room, leaving the rest of them mildly confused. All eyes turned to the shaggy haired brunet, silently demanding answers.

"It's Wufei's tale," Heero shrugged, not looking at any of them. "It's for him to tell, not me."

"But what's that got to do with Trowa?" Duo asked incredulously.

"Duo, please just be patient," Quatre admonished. "All will be revealed in time. In the meantime, Heero," he turned to the shaggy haired brunet, "do you think Wufei would mind if I held Shen?"

"No," Heero shook his head and carefully got up and transferred the sleeping boy to the little blond's waiting arms.

"He's so tiny," Quatre couldn't help but smile at the small bundle. "How old is he?"

"Five months," the former Wing pilot answered. "And as for how small he is, he's actually grown a lot since he was born. Sally was worried about his size when he was born, but he's perfectly healthy, just small."

"I can't say I'm all that surprised," Zechs interjected. "Wufei is quite small in his own right."

"Don't let him hear you say that," the braided teen moved over next to Quatre, to better see the chibi. "He'll kill you. Anyway, Hee-chan, since I'm apparently not allowed to ask about Wuffers or Trowa, what about you? How long have you known about little Shen?"

"I found out shortly after the war, when I joined the Preventers. He was about five to six months pregnant."

"Whoa, wait, what?" he waved his hands in front of himself. "Guys can't get pregnant."

"Obviously, you have much to learn," Zechs shook his head as the chibi yawned and his eyes fluttered open.

888888

Trowa followed Wufei down the hall, till he found a room that suited his needs. He motioned the other inside and closed the door behind them. The former clown was not surprised to find the room the other had picked was a large library with shelves lining the walls from the floor to ceiling, filled with various books, in the center of the room was a table and chairs, as well as a couple couches and recliners.

Wufei waited till he had taken a seat on one of the couches before nervously perching on the recliner across from him. Trowa couldn't help but think that he looked like an animal about to bolt at the slightest provocation. But he knew how to handle animals in this situation, so why would his former lover be any different?

"Wufei," the former Heavyarms pilot slowly reached out and gently touched the other's hand, "what's bothering you?"

Onyx eyes stared blankly down at the offending appendage, "I have something to tell you. And it doesn't matter if you like it or not. It changes nothing."

"Wufei, please just talk to me, that's all I ask," green eyes closed to hide his pain, but he took solace in the fact that the other hadn't pulled away yet. "I understand a lot has happened since the war, and many things have changed, especially for you, but I still care about you and I hope we can at least remain friends."

"Friends?" Wufei scoffed, pulling his hand away and fixing the other with a fierce glare. "You want to be friends after you left me once the war was over. Left me to raise a child on my own, your child. And now you want to be 'friends?'"

"Wait," Trowa held up his hand, a faint frown marring his features, "are you saying that Shen is mine?"

"Of course he is yours," the Chinese teen snapped irritably. "Who's else would he be?"

"I don't know," the former Heavyarms' pilot finally snapped, getting to his feet, his own frustration finally breaking forth. "Need I remind you that you were the one that disappeared after the war. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Then, when I do see you again, you have a child. At first, I thought he was Sally's, but then with Heero's reaction, I thought maybe you'd hooked up with him. It hurt, but what else was I supposed to think? You haven't exactly given me a reason to believe that he was mine, or even let me know that he existed for that matter."

"I may have been the one that left after the war," dark eyes flashed with a mix of anger and something else the other couldn't quite place, "but you didn't even bother looking for me. Besides that, even before the war ended when we met back up you acted like you wanted nothing to do with me. I thought I was just a convenient distraction on the Lunar Base to alleviate your boredom. So why should I have stayed, or told you for that matter? I was obviously disposable."

"I had amnesia, Wufei!"

"Not for the entirety of the battle, Trowa!" Wufei shot back.

"So what?" the unibanged teen scoffed. "You wanted me to pull you aside in the brief intervals we had between fights to what, screw?"

"Don't be crass! You could've talked to me and, I don't know, maybe reassured me that it wasn't just 'screwing' to you! But I can see now that was too much to hope for. You know what? You can just leave. Shen doesn't need you and I sure as hell don't. So just leave us the hell alone."

"No," Trowa shook his head and got in the other's face. "You just spent the past ten minutes yelling at me for leaving you alone in the first place. So no, I am not going anywhere. If you still want nothing to do with me, fine. That is your prerogative. But Shen is my son too and I will not abandon him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to meet my son."

With that, he turned and left the room, leaving a very shocked dragon in his wake.

* * *

Ammie: I know it's short, but there you have it. As I said earlier, the Harry Potter cast will come into play in the next chapter, which I am currently in the process of writing. Also I will apologize for the delay in posting, I would've had it up at midnight but I was trying to finish the next part on it, before I decided to cut it in half. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


End file.
